


ME&LOU

by crazyboysinlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyboysinlove/pseuds/crazyboysinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, giovane ragazzo non troppo fortunato, si è appena trasferito in una nuova città. Frequenta le superiori ed è terrorizzato da un nuovo inizio e di quello che potrebbe succedere... Forse non ha tutti i torti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1. (Un nuovo inizio)

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao gente! Questa storia la scrissi quasi due anni fa, quindi tranquilli, è completa!! Ho deciso di pubblicarla anche qua perchè la trovo carina. Vorrei sapere anche da voi che ne pensate. A presto!

Sono passati dieci giorni da quando ci siamo trasferiti qua e già devo andare a scuola. Posso dire che sono terrorizzato? Si, nella mia vecchia scuola ero preso di mira. Frequento il terzo anno, in classe con me pare ci siano tre o quattro bocciati. E’ proprio di loro che ho paura. Quindi cercherò di non farmi notare. Mi sono messo la solita maglia bianca e un paio di jeans neri un po’ rovinati. Sto andando a scuola in metro e il mio unico pensiero è “spero di non avere storia alla prima ora”.

Ovviamente appena mi hanno dato il foglio con l’orario mi vedo scritto : prima ora e seconda storia. Non promette bene questo inizio.

Entro in classe, alzo per un attimo lo sguardo da terra, guardo per qualche secondo un gruppetto di tre o quattro ragazzi, poi abbasso subito lo sguardo e li sento ridere. Sono sicuro che stanno ridendo di me. Io cerco di fare l’indifferente, ma una parte di me mi dice _‘bell’inizio di merda Harry’._

Quando la campanella suona e tutti prendono posto arriva il professore.

“Ben tornati ragazzi, è questa la classe con lo studente nuovo?”

Uno dei ragazzi che prima rideva di me dice “si prof è nell’ultima fila”

“Tu dovresti essere Harry Styles, giusto?” dice il prof guardandomi.

“S..si sono io…” uno dei ragazzi ridacchia. La voce che mi dice ‘bell’inizio di merda’ si fa sempre più forte.

“Tomlinson anzi che ridere inutilmente, perché non vieni qua da me e ci racconti qualcosa del programma dell’anno scorso”

Il ragazzo si alza, non è molto alto. Quando raggiunge la cattedra, lo osservo meglio. Ha degli occhi stupendi, ci si può perdere a guardarli, posso dire che è un ragazzo bellissimo. Dai bisbigli degli altri, credo di avere capito che si chiama Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Un bellissimo ragazzo che il massimo che mi dirà sarà “sfigato”.

Finalmente le due ore di storia sono finite. Cerco di passare il più lontano possibile da Louis, ma sono sicuro che lui e i suoi amici mi stanno prendendo in giro.

Mi si avvicina una ragazza. “Ciao, sei nuovo qui?” “Si…” le rispondo con un po’ di paura “io sono Maddie” dice sorridendomi. “Io mi chiamo Harry”. Passa Louis e mi da una spallata. Non dico niente, lo guardo andare via e penso sempre di più che sia bellissimo. “E’ in classe con te?” mi chiede Maddie. “Oh, bè.. si…” fisso il pavimento e trattengo un sorrisino. “Lascialo stare, quando ero al secondo anno facevamo tre corsi insieme, poi è stato bocciato…”. Perchè me lo sta chiedendo? dovrebbe fregarsene di me come fanno tutti. “Quindi tu sei un anno più grande, giusto?” mi invento qualcosa da dire.”Si, ora devo andare a lezione, in che classe devi andare?”’  “Ho educazione fisica…” mi continua a guardare sorridendo. Ma io sto pensando a Louis. “Ti accompagno in palestra”. Forse non è proprio un inizio di merda… penso. “Va bene, ma perché lo stai facendo? Cioè perché mi stai parlando, sei un anno più grande e io sono nuovo”. “Ahahaah tu pensi che a e importi qualcosa di quello che pensano gli altri?” Anche se le sue parole sono molto belle io non riesco a togliermi dalla testa gli occhi di Louis. “Prosegui lungo il corridoio e trovi la palestra, sono in ritardo per la lezione, ci becchiamo all’uscita da scuola va bene?”. “Certo, buona lezione ahhahah”. “Ciao Harry”.

Entro in palestra e la prima persona che vedo in campo è Louis. Non voglio entrare in spogliatoio, ho paura che uno dei suoi amici mi prenda in giro. Il prof ci lascia due scelte, si può giocare a calcio o a pallavolo. Tutte le femmine vanno nel campo da pallavolo… e anche io. Preferisco tenermi lontano dai ragazzi. Le ragazze mi stanno accogliendo bene, le mie doti a pallavolo mi stanno aiutando. Giocavo nella squadra della mi vecchia scuola. ‘LOUIS QUELLO NUOVO GIOCA CON LE FEMMINE’ sento urlare dall’altra parte della palestra, poi subito dopo una risata e un urlo di risposta giungono alle mie orecchie ‘ POVERO SFIGATO’ era la voce di Louis, mi ha fatto stranamente male, di quello che dicevano gli altri non mi importava gran che, ma appena sento la voce di Louis mi si alzano le orecchie. Finita palestra mi mancano due ore, spero di non essere con lui in tutte le classi.

Adesso ho inglese, finalmente qualcosa in cui sono capace, mi piace scrivere, soprattutto testi di canzoni.

Entro in classe guardando verso il pavimento e noto le scarpe di Louis. Abbiamo tutti i corsi in comune?!? Cioè devo sentire lui che mi prende per il culo tutto il giorno? Ecco che la voce nella mia testa ritorna _‘bell’inizio di merda Harry’._

Sono finite le due ore di Inglese e mentre esco vedo Maddie che mi aspetta, pensavo si fosse già dimenticata di me.

“Hey Harry, com’è andata?”

“Oh… potrebbe essere andata peggio...” passa Louis e mi da un’altra spallata, questa volta più forte. Forse gli piace Maddie e gli da fastidio che ci parli…

“Tomlinson gira al largo” mi difende lei.

“Non.. non importa Maddie”

“ZITTA CLARCKSON”

“Sei il solito idiota”. Louis se ne va ridendo. In questo momento provo una strana sensazione, non so perché, ma mi dà quasi fastidio il fatto che a Louis possa piacere lei.

“Scusalo è scemo” le interessa farmi capire che lei non è come gli altri. “Non è un problema ci sono abituato” le rispondo guardandola negli occhi.  “Mi daresti un attimo il tuo telefono?” mi dice sorridendo. Lo prende in mano “Ti ho salvato il mio numero in rubrica, sei hai bisogno di qualunque cosa chiamami”. Il pensiero che ci sia stato un passato tra lei e Louis mi sta invadendo.

“Scusami ti devo fare una domanda Maddie”

“Certo, dimmi”. “Tu e Louis… perchè vi trattate così male? Sembra ci sia disprezzo l’uno nei confronti dell’altro”. “Tu pensi che io sia stata con quel coglione? ahahahhahaha”. Sorrido, anche se so che questo non cambia niente. Probabilmente lui è etero e anche se non lo fosse di certo non uscirebbe mai con uno sfigato come me. “Ahahahahha scusa ahahahhah io vado ci vediamo domani”. “Certo Harry”.

Mentre cammino nella via di casa mia vedo poche case più avanti Louis. Non posso credere che abiti vicino a me. Entro subito in casa e corro in camera ad appoggiare le mie cose. Dalla finestra di camera mia, che è al secondo piano, vedo Louis con una palla da calcio, credo stia andando dai suoi amici. Vorrei tanto essere uno di loro, solo per vederlo sorridere. Mi sta chiamando il mio migliore amico, che è anche il mio ex. Ora che mi sono trasferito non ci sentiamo più tanto spesso, quindi quando mi chiama sono felice “Hey Ed” “Harryyyy ahhaha com è andata?” Guardo fuori dalla finestra e vedo Louis con un ragazzo, non uno dei suoi amici. Uno che sembra più vulnerabile, un po’ come me. “Oh… ehm.. scusa ahahhaha stavo… ahhahahah”. “C’era un bel ragazzo? Di già? ahahhahah”. Ora il ragazzo si sta allontanando, perché alcuni del gruppo di Louis stanno arrivando con anche delle tipe. Mi giro innervosito. “Merda, scusami. Non proprio…”. “Dai… raccontami”. Sono felice che gli importi ancora di me. Mi allontano dalla finestra, così evito distrazioni. “Praticamente... credo di aver preso una cotta per il ragazzo che mi sfotterà per tutto l’anno”. Ci mette qualche secondo a rispondermi, probabilmente sta decidendo se ridere o no. “Harry, sei bellissimo, sei simpatico. Butta giù il muro di insicurezze che ti sei creato e avrai anche il suo rispetto, che conoscendoti, per te conta molto”. “Sei la dolcezza in persona ahahhahha ti amo ahahahah”. Bene, ora c’è un grosso problema. Come faccio a combattere le mie insicurezze? “ahahahahha anche io ti amo, peccato che non siamo capaci a gestire una relazione a distanza ahahhah”. Sento la porta che si apre “Ed… devo andare scusami tanto, ma mia sorella è appena tornata a casa”. “Ok, ti chiamo domani” e butta giù.

“CIAO HARRYYY” mi urla Gemma dalla cucina, scendo le scale per raggiungerla e non faccio neanche in tempo a salutarla che “vai fuori a prendere la spesa”. Indietreggio un po' e riesco a guardare fuori dalla finestra vicino alla porta e vedo Louis che torna a casa, non voglio incontrarlo, non deve sapere dove abito. “Ho male alle ginocchia”. Gemma mi guarda strano. “bella scusa ahahahah dai va fuori e prendi la roba”. Mi tiro su il cappuccio della felpa e esco. Prendo su le due borse e sento da dietro ‘merda'. Non mi giro, magari non era riferito a me, non ero neanche così sicuro che fosse stato Louis. Prima di entrare in casa mi giro e lo vedo andare verso casa con il cappuccio alzato, per non farsi notare da me, c’è un sole che spacca quanti altri motivi ci potrebbero essere? Mi affretto ad arrivare in casa. Appoggio le borse sul tavolo e salgo in camera, chiudo la porta a chiave e prendo la chitarra e il diario in cui scrivo i testi delle mie canzoni. Mi sono bloccato a metà di un testo, non riesco ad andare avanti, non riesco a cominciare niente di nuovo. Non mi succedeva da un bel po’, di solito mi sfogo a cantare e a scrivere, ma sto pensando a quel ‘merda’ che non riesco a identificare. Perché non è semplicemente andato avanti, c’è, forse qualcosa che ha paura io abbia visto…

‘HARRY E’ PRONTA LA CENA’ guardo l’ora nel telefono. Sono le otto. Come posso aver passato due ore a pensare al significato di una misera parola? Non avevo neanche sentito mia madre entrare in casa.

Scendo le scale, mi siedo a tavola e mi cominciano a fare mille domande sulla scuola nuova. Ho evitato di dire che mi hanno già preso di mira, perché credo che stavolta non mi dispiaccia più di tanto, almeno vengo considerato da lui.

Finito di cenare torno in camera mia, chiudo le tende e provo con tutto me stesso a dormire. Domani alle prime due ore ho lettere (con Louis), poi c'è matematica (non ho idea se abbiamo il corso insieme), scienze (stessa cosa), musica e arte (spero con Louis).

****  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, giovane ragazzo non troppo fortunato, si è appena trasferito in una nuova città. Frequenta le superiori ed è terrorizzato da un nuovo inizio e di quello che potrebbe succedere... Forse non ha tutti i torti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao gente! Questa storia la scrissi quasi due anni fa, quindi tranquilli, è completa!! Ho deciso di pubblicarla anche qua perchè la trovo carina. Vorrei sapere anche da voi che ne pensate. A presto!

Mi alzo dal letto e vado in bagno, i miei capelli sono ovunque ma non ho neanche voglia di metterli a posto perché tanto so che lui mi prenderà per il culo lo stesso. Mi lavo i denti e mi vesto. Maglia bianca e pantaloni della tuta con il mio cappello di lana preferito. Prendo su la borsa con i libri e esco. Ogni volta che metto piede fuori di casa ho paura di vedere Louis o uno dei suoi amici. Ma per fortuna questa volta ci sono solo io. Dentro la scuola cammino in fretta per evitare possibili incroci con gli occhi di Louis, arrivo al mio armadietto e Maddie mi fa: “Harryyy”. Guardo com'è vestita e beh è particolare... “Ciao ahahha”. Fa una risatina e poi: “Sembravi spaventato… hai paura del gruppo di Tomlinson?... beh se è così io so cose su di lui che nessuno sa…”. Dentro sono tipo _‘ODDIO LE DEVO SAPERE’_ ma rispondo con: “No.. è che non mi aspettavo nessuno ahahaha”. Cosa sa su di lui? Ma soprattutto, perché sa queste cose?  
Camminiamo per il corridoio verso l’aula di letteratura. Passano Louis e quelli del suo gruppo. Ho appena ricevuto la prima spallata della giornata. Questa volta, però, andandosene mi ha guardato. Suona la campanella, saluto Maddie e vado in classe. Mi siedo in ultima fila, lontano da lui. Il prof. entra in classe e comincia a leggere delle cose scritte da Petrarca. Parlava della sua immagine di amore, ci ha chiesto di riscriverlo dal nostro punto di vista, descrivendo carattere e aspetto. Aggiungendo un po' di romanticità. Comincio a scrivere, lui in verità si era riferito a una donna... Quindi devo trasformare il mio Uomo Ideale in una donna. Viene fuori la descrizione di Louis al femminile. Spero non lo faccia leggere proprio a me.  
Il prof. guarda tra i banchi per individuare il più distratto e Louis in questo momento sta parlando con uno dei suoi due amici. “Tomlinson si alzi e venga alla cattedra a leggere ciò che ha scritto”. Louis si alza, prende il foglio e ridacchia, anche se si capisce che non ne è entusiasta. Incomincia a leggere. Guarda anche un po' per la classe, cerca qualcuno, ma quando i suoi occhi si avvicinano a quella persona sbatte le palpebre e continua a leggere, quel qualcuno sono quasi sicuro che sono io. La descrizione mi rappresenta abbastanza, ma magari mi sto solo illudendo. Magari mi voleva guardare solo per disprezzo.  
C’è solo una cosa che non mi so spiegare “Mi piace quando le ragazze hanno i capelli corti, ma non troppo, soprattutto se i capelli sono riccioli e ci può giocare, gli occhi verdi sono secondo me unici, puoi sognare guardandoli. Le ragazze più belle sorridono sempre qualunque cosa gli succeda, ti illuminano la giornata”. Sembro io ma non credo…  
Louis torna a posto e come sempre sta ridendo, mi sono deciso, Maddie mi deve raccontare quello che sa su di lui. Il prof. riprende la parola, ma non lo sto seguendo, le parole del testo mi ronzano in testa, desidero sapere a chi è dedicato, so che è al femminile, ma anche il mio lo è. Suona la campanella e tutti si affrettano ad uscire, tranne me, prima mi sono accertato che Louis e il suo gruppo si siano allontanati, poi ho preso le mie cose e mi sono messo a cercare Maddie.  
Ormai ho girato tutto il primo piano, non c’è traccia di lei. Mi decido ad andare verso l’aula quando sento un pianto, mi giro e vedo Maddie seduta in un angolo con gli occhi lucidi e arrossati.  
“Che succcede?” le chiedo con tono preoccupato e porgendole una mano per tirarla su. “Non ti preoccupare…”mi risponde frettolosamente e afferra la mia mano. La guardo negli occhi accennando un sorriso. “Mi farebbe davvero piacere saperlo”. Mi guarda con aria sorpresa e dice “Riguarda Louis, so che non vuoi saperlo”. La guardo con aria interrogativa. “No, okay. So bene che lo vuoi sapere, ma ho paura che poi ti arrabbi con me”. Non avendo mai avuto un’amica decido di abbracciarla e le dico “Non mi arrabbierei mai con te”. A questo punto mi sorride, prende fiato “Louis stava prendendo in giro dei tipi del primo anno, così gli ho detto di smetterla, che tanto si vede lontano un chilometro che gli piaci”. Lo dice così velocemente che quasi non la capisco. Ok, un po’ mi sta su che mi abbia detto questa cosa, ma magari non l’ha fatto per prendermi in giro. Magari lo pensa davvero.  
“Sei arrabbiato?” mi chiede, probabilmente perché non ho commentato quello che ha detto. “Arrabbiato no, ma se l’hai fatto solo per far fare una figuara di merda a Louis mi sta un po’ su”. Lei mi guarda negli occhi per vedere cosa davvero sto provando in questo momento. “Io lo penso davvero”. Guarda per terra “Con te è diverso… e come ho già detto so cose di lui che nessuno sa”.  
Cos’è che sa lei? sento sempre più il bisogno di saperlo. Anche se in questo momento, mi rende felice il fatto che una persona che conosce Louis pensi che possa avere dei sentimenti verso di me. Tuttavia trattengo il sorriso che mi verrebbe spontaneo, la guardo negli occhi ancora lucidi e vedo che le dispiace veramente.  
"Comunque... Lui che ti ha fatto?.." le chiedo per cambiare discorso. "Ha cominciato ad offendermi e mi ha spinta contro gli armadietti e poi se n'è andato... Ok, so che non è molto mai io non ci sono abituata..".  
L'abbraccio e mi accorgo che sono in ritardo. “Ora devo andare in classe Maddie, ci vediamo dopo” le dico e mi dirigo verso l’aula. Prima di entrare mi giro e lei è ancora ferma là a guardarmi. Perché le importa così tanto di me?  
Durante tutta la lezione non penso che alle parole di Maddie, Louis non è in classe. Mi sto seriamente chiedendo dove sia, anche se mi odia, mi piace sapere dov’è. Che non è con nessuna ragazza. So’ che è strano che dopo così poco mi sia già innamorato, ma ogni volta che mi guarda, anche solo per darmi una spallata sento le farfalle nello stomaco. Mancano dieci minuti alla fine dell’ora e non c’è ancora traccia di lui. Magari è stato espulso, dovrei esserne felice visto quello che fa a me e agli altri, ma non lo sono. So’ che è il mio vicino di casa e che quindi lo riuscirei a vedere lo stesso, ma so anche che probabilmente lui non lo sa e non vorrebbe saperlo.  
L’ora è finita, sono l’ultimo a uscire dalla classe, per la mia solita abitudine, penso sia un modo per non farsi notare, perché, meno persone ti notano, meno parlano, meno problemi ti crei.  
Esco e vedo Louis con una ragazza con i capelli castani, lei è appoggiata al muro e lui le sta a meno di due centimetri, mentre gli passo di fianco i suoi occhi mi seguono per pochi secondi, poi come se niente fosse torna a focalizzarsi sulla ragazza.  
Manca solo un’ora, e quello che voglio di più è che Louis venga in classe. Voglio che mi prenda per il culo con i suoi amici. Per la prima volta voglio essere notato da qualcuno.  
Entro in aula di arte, mi metto nelle ultime file vicino ad alcune ragazze con cui ho già parlato e aspetto di vederlo arrivare. Ho odiato vedere Louis e quella tipa così vicini, ma questa è la conferma, non gli piaccio, non gli importa di me. Sono solo un ragazzo sfigato e quindi destinato ad essere preso in giro dai ragazzi popolari.  
Quando suona la campana lo vedo finalmente arrivare, si siede nella fila di fronte a me, mi scappa un sorriso, un inutile sorriso che avrei potuto evitare benissimo. Dobbiamo fare un disegno che riguarda una nostra passione, ma non dobbiamo rappresentarlo com’è nella realtà, ma in modo astratto. Non mi viene in mente niente, continuo a fare schizzi e subito dopo cancellarli, guardo cosa sta facendo Louis, poi torno subito a cercare ispirazioni. Per ora sembra abbastanza concentrato sul suo disegno e non ha ancora alzato la testa, cosa insolita, dato che di solito si guarda sempre attorno. Vorrei tanto sapere chi è davvero Louis Tomlinson. Ormai mancano pochi minuti alla campanella e quello che ho ottenuto fin’ora è una bozza e qualche centinaia di domande su Louis.  
Anche questa giornata è finita, pensando che Louis esca subito dall’aula aspetto, ma vedo che rimane seduto, così per evitare di rimanere solo con lui prendo su le mie cose e esco, voglio arrivare a casa prima di lui, così che non mi veda. Okay, mi rendo conto anch’io che questa cosa che provo per lui dopo così poco è strana, totalmente irrazionale ecc., ma non riesco a levarmi i suoi occhi dalla testa. Desidero farmi notare e allo stesso tempo vorrei essere un fantasma per poterlo guardare senza vergognarmi o senza avere paura degli altri.  
Entro in casa, butto la borsa per terra e prendo la prima cosa che trovo in frigo. Accendo la televisione e cerco di distrarmi un po’. E’ mai possibile che in un canale di musica facciano una canzone e dieci minuti di pubblicità?  
Hanno appena messo su Same Love di Macklemore. Adoro la canzone, chiudo gli occhi e me la godo. Non pensando a niente quasi non mi accorgo che qualcuno ha suonato, mi alzo e cammino lentamente verso la porta. Mi sistemo un po' i capelli e apro.  
È Louis. Vedo subito i suoi occhi e subito dopo il suo sorriso, che è quasi permanente. Mi guarda per due, massimo quattro secondi e poi mi dice “Hai dimenticato la matita in classe”.  
La matita? Cosa gli importa della mia matita. Come fa a sapere che abito qua? Lo guardo negli occhi senza dire nulla e lui me la porge. “Grazie”. E’ l'unica cosa che mi viene in mente da dirgli. Sorrido anche se non voglio e lui ricambia. Sento da dietro di lui una voce femminile chiamarlo. Credo sia sua madre.  
“Io vado Styles” mi dice nervosamente, continuando a sorridere. Gli rispondo “A domani”. Lui si allontana e io chiudo la porta. Mi sto facendo sempre più domande. Torno sul divano e dopo poco mi addormento. Dopo due ore sento il telefono suonare, è Maddie, bevo un sorso d'acqua e rispondo. "Hey". Lei, quasi sorpresa che gli abbia risposto, mi dice "Harry possiamo vederci da qualche parte?". Penso qualche secondo a quello che devo fare e le rispondo "Si, certo... Però possiamo vederci a casa mia?" "Perfetto". Sembra contenta... "Sai dov'è casa di Louis?" Potevo usare altri riferimenti, ma non mi è venuto niente in mente. ‘’Si, mi ricordo dove abita...’’. ‘’Ecco, io abito nella casa di fianco’’. Guardo fuori dalla finestra e vedo Louis con i suoi amici, probabilmente stanno andando a giocare a calcio. ‘’Arrivo tra mezz’ora..". Così ho il tempo per farmi la doccia, penso. "Va bene a dopo". Butto giù e vado in bagno, ho ancora la matita in tasca, la prendo in mano e la guardo pensando a Louis , sorrido e vado in doccia.  
Sono terribilmente in ritardo, mancano cinque minuti e non sono ancora vestito e ho i capelli bagnati.  
Faccio appena in tempo a vestirmi che Maddie suona al campanello. Scuoto un pò i capelli per farli sembrare quasi asciutti e apro. "Ciao Maddie ahahaha". Mi guarda per qualche secondo. "Ti donano i capelli bagnati ahahah". Mi passo una mano tra i capelli e sorrido: "Dai, vieni su in camera mia''. Lei ride e mi segue su per le scale, non so se dirle che Louis è venuto per portarmi la matita… magari sarebbe un occasione per farmi raccontare quello che sa su di lui...  
"Devi studiare?" Mi chiede con voce interessata. "Si, ma ci metto poco" le rispondo sorridendo, lei ricambia subito. "Perchè volevi vedermi?’’ le chiedo. ‘’Mi annoiavo e sei una delle persone più dolci che ho conosciuto, così mi è venuta voglia di chiamarti’’. Non capita spesso che qualcuno mi faccia dei complimenti… “Grazie, posso sapere come fai a sapere dove abita Louis?’’. Prendo la matita in mano e ci gioco in attesa di una sua risposta. “Eravamo migliori amici da più piccoli poi...’’ si ferma e guarda il pavimento. “Poi?’’ la incalzo. ‘’Poi ha fatto amicizia con il mio ex-ragazzo ed è diventato uno stronzo!’’  
Non riesco a capire la sua espressione. “Prima com’era? voglio dire, era dolce?’’ le chiedo sorridendo. “Rideva sempre e scherzava, passava molto tempo con i ragazzi come te. Ora ride sempre, ma non perché è solare, ride per prendere per il culo gli altri. E sai come si comporta con i ragazzi dolci come te’’ il suo sguardo torna al pavimento. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscere il vecchio Louis’’ improvviso sorridendo, lei mi guarda e cambia argomento.  
“Cosa devi studiare?’’. Ci penso qualche secondo e rispondo “Letteratura e latino...’’. Mi guarda e dolcemente “Ti aiuto se vuoi’’, dice con una risatina. “Mi farebbe piacere’’ sorrido.  
…………………………  
Dopo qualche ora, la madre di Maddie la chiama e le dice che deve tornare a casa. L’accompagno alla porta e vedo Louis che sta tornando a casa. I nostri sguardi si incontrano, ma i suoi occhi si dirigono velocemente verso Maddie, la sta guardando male, mi piacerebbe saperne il motivo… ma so che non potrò mai chiederglielo. Non gli interesso, io non sono importante come lui a scuola e non lo voglio diventare. Maddie non l’ha neanche notato. “A domani Harry’’ dice sorridendomi. “A domani’’ ricambio il sorriso, ma con la coda dell’occhio guardo Louis. Mi abbraccia e sale in macchina.  
Torno dentro pensando a questo pomeriggio. Mi sono divertito. Abbiamo parlato un po’ delle nostre vite e ci abbiamo scherzato su, mi ha aiutato con latino e le ho fatto sentire una delle prime canzoni che ho scritto con Ed. Ora lo chiamo e gli racconto qualcosa.  
Mi risponde al secondo squillo.  
‘’Hey Harryyy’’. Rido e ricambio il saluto “Ciao Ed! come stai???’’  
“Sei pieno di entusiasmo’’ ridacchia ‘’comunque io sto bene; qua è sempre la stessa cosa, solo più noiosa visto che non ci sei tu. E lì?’’  
“Ed sei un amore ... io e l’unica amica che ho, e che credo sarà l’unica che avrò, abbiamo passato il pomeriggio insieme e mi sono divertito’’. “Bene, mi fa piacere … E il tipo che ti dà noia?”  
“Si chiama Louis… ed ha un lato dolce… credo, credo che mi piaccia… e non è normale… l’ho visto per la prima volta ieri…’’ prendo la matita e mentre parlo penso al momento in cui ho aperto la porta e c’era lui.  
“Ha un lato dolce? Quale sarebbe?’’ Mi chiede con voce ironica.  
“Avevo dimenticato la matita in classe… e beh lui abita nella casa accanto… per farla breve… me l’ha riportata.’’  
“Posso farti una domanda?’’  
“Certo che puoi’’  
“É etero?... Non vorrei.. che tu ti illudessi, poi ci staresti male...’’  
Tossisco. “Non lo so, è una cosa complicata, potrebbe non esserlo, ma ci sono possibilità che lo sia. Di certo non posso andare da lui a chiederglielo’’ rispondo innervosito.  
‘’Tesoro, cerca di capirlo, per il tuo bene ... Adesso devo andare a ripetizioni.. mi dispiace salutarti di già. Ti chiamo domani va bene?’’. ‘’Certo Ed a domani, ciao’’.  
Capire se è etero? Non so se voglio saperlo, sto bene così, nel dubbio.  
Guardo l’orario di domani: due ore di letteratura, una di latino, geografia e ginnastica.  
Dopo i risultati della prima lezione di ginnastica ne ho ancora meno voglia di quanta ne avessi prima.  
Vado in cucina e mi metto a cucinare qualcosa per cena perché sia stasera che domani sono da solo. Riempo la pentola d’acqua e la metto sul fuoco, nell’attesa che bolla accendo la radio, mi perdo nel’ascoltare la canzone che hanno messo su, non so come si chiami, ma ogni parola e ogni nota, mi ricordano oggi pomeriggio, quando Louis è venuto a riportarmi una stupida matita. Non avrei mai pensato che un oggetto così insignificante potesse diventare così importante per me.  
Quando la canzone finisce sento il rumore dell’acqua che bolle, quasi me n’ero scordato.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Mi sono alzato di buon umore, anche se probabilmente oggi Louis ricomincerà a trattarmi di merda come sempre, adesso so che ha un lato buono che tiene nascosto, è solo questione di trovare il modo per farlo venire fuori.  
Esco di casa e mi metto le cuffiette alle orecchie, mi rilassa molto, quasi non mi fa pensare a niente. Mi giro a sinistra per guardare il parco come le mattine precedenti, ma questa volta i miei occhi incontrano quelli di Louis, mi scatta in automatico un sorriso, un vero sorriso, che lui inaspettatamente ricambia e fa un cenno con la testa. Sento un brivido e come un nodo in gola, cerco di riprendermi il più velocemente possibile e faccio un cenno con la mano. Guarda davanti a sé e vede che pochi metri più avanti ci sono i suoi amici, sembra quasi che mi faccia un ‘no’ con la testa e affretta il passo per raggiungerli. Sapevo che era troppo bello per essere vero. 

Arrivato a scuola vedo Maddie. “Oggi pomeriggio ti va di venire da me?” mi chiede dolcemente, ma prima di rispondere vengo distratto dal passaggio di Louis e della sua "ragazza". In questo momento avrei preferito una spallata, come può importarmi così tanto di una persona che neanche conosco?  
I miei occhi seguono ogni suo movimento e quando arrivo a guardare i suoi occhi mi rendo conto che non sto vedendo l'oceano e tutta la sensazione di libertà che mi danno di solito, vedo solo dei fantastici occhi blu, senza alcuna espressione. Per non parlare dell'assenza del suo sorriso.  
Beh se Louis prova veramente qualcosa per lei, io non ho mai capito cos'è l'amore.  
Il mio sguardo torna su Maddie, che sta continuando a sorridermi, così mi decido a risponderle "Certo" sorrido e prendo fuori i libri dall'armadietto "Solo.. posso venire sul tardi?"  
Annuisce e mi bacia sulla guancia "Io credo di voler parlare con Lou... C'è volevo dire Louis..."  
Dico balbettando mentre lei continua a sorridere come fosse felice di quello che le sto dicendo.  
Guardo un ragazzo passare dietro di lei nel corridoio, era lo stesso con cui parlava Louis tre giorni fa, è la prima volta che lo vedo qua. Ha i capelli biondi, quasi platino; gli occhi nocciola e un sorriso quasi perfetto. Due amici di Louis passando lo buttano contro agli armadietti e nonostante questo lui continua a sorride. Dentro di me nasce la voglia di andare lì e parlarci, ma so che la cosa più saggia per me è rimanere nel mio guscio.  
"Maddie, chi è quel ragazzo?". Si gira a guardarlo per qualche secondo prima di rispondermi.  
"È Derek... Beh veniva preso di mira da Louis e dai suoi amici come te... Poi .." fa uno dei sorrisi più veri e sentiti di sempre "qualcosa è cambiato". Mi da un ultimo sguardo e si dirige verso la sua classe.  
Chiudo l'armadietto pensando ai significati del comportamento di Maddie, potrebbe voler dire che poi è diventato uno di loro, e la cosa non mi piacerebbe affatto se succedesse anche a me o potrebbe esserci stato qualcosa tra quel tipo, cioè Derek e Louis, e non mi voglio illudere di poter essere il prossimo.  
Dire ‘il prossimo’ mi ha fatto pensare che magari Louis si diverte, si diverte a prendere per il culo i ragazzi meno forti facendoli innamorare di lui per poi distruggerli e passare a quello dopo e quello dopo ancora. ... dopo tutto io non conosco affatto Louis Tomlinson. So solo che ogni volta che i suoi occhi incrociano i miei sento uno strano brivido.  
Comincio a camminare verso l'aula della Morgan per fare lettere. Più mi avvicino, più penso che Lou non sarà a lezione, ho paura che sia da qualche parte con quella. E prima di tutto ho paura di quello che provo per un ragazzo che neanche conosco.  
Mi siedo, come sempre, nell'ultimo banco guardando tutti gli altri entrare e prendere posto. Per ultimo entra Louis. Distolgo lo sguardo per non sorridere, per non fargli vedere che lui mi interessa, perché probabilmente non gli interessa, anzi di sicuro non gli interessa.  
Prendo un foglio e una matita e mi metto a fare qualche schizzo di quello che vedevo dalla finestra, il cortile, niente di che, quando sento: "Harreh" è la voce di Louis. Sollevo la testa e lo guardo sorridermi. "Sapevo che la matita ti sarebbe servita" dice facendo poi una risata dolce. Non so cosa dire, non riesco ad aprire la bocca, riesco solo a sorridere. Senza aspettarsi che io dica qualcosa si siede accanto a me, allora mi viene spontaneo chiedergli "Sei sicuro?"  
Mi guarda negli occhi: "Di ché Harry? Del fatto che disegni o di sedermi vicino a te? Se vuoi che me ne vada basta chiedere."  
Cerco di non balbettare e gli rispondo "Io… io pensavo che quelli come te cercassero di stare alla larga dalle persone normali come me." Appena finisco di parlare gli scatta un sorriso, che più di tanto non noto, noto i suoi occhi, perché sorridono anche loro e non c'è niente di più bello.  
"Beh, ora sono qua, quindi come vedi io posso stare dove sei tu." Sono sorpreso da quello che sta dicendo.  
"Tu e Maddie uscite insieme?" mi chiede ridendo, ma sembra nervoso. Lo guardo confuso, sinceramente non so se mi fa piacere stare qui a parlare con lui o no. Non mi va di parlare di me, di quello che mi riguarda, per la verità non mi va di parlare. "No. Siamo amici credo, anche tu lo eri o così dice lei." Cerco di spostare l'attenzione su di lui e non sembra dispiacergli affatto.  
"Lo ero, prima che capisse come sono veramente..."  
La Morgan comincia la sua noiosa lezione, spero così di limitare le conversazioni, ma Louis continua a parlare. "Posso chiederti una cosa?" _No, non voglio parlare di me con te._ Invece dico: "Ho alternative?" è tutto quello che mi esce dalla bocca.  
"Sei meno idiota di quanto pensassi, Styles. Quello che mi chiedo è perchè ti lasci prendere per il culo tutto il tempo da noi"  
Già, perchè lo faccio? Per paura probabilmente o per la mia solita mania di non farmi notare e probabilmente perché penso che non ribellarsi sia la cosa migliore, ma non ho una risposta da dare, specialmente a lui. Fortunatamente un urlo della strega per richiamare la nostra attenzione mi ha da la possibilità di non dirgli niente. O almeno così credo, perchè poco dopo il richiamo Louis abbassa la voce e mi dice: "Allora Harry, hai avuto abbastanza tempo per pensare a che risposta darmi?"  
Mi scappa un sorriso, mi piace vederlo impaziente o interessato e fin’ora non era mai successo.  
"Un magnifico sorriso è la tua risposta?" Dice ricambiando il sorriso.  
_Beh in quanto a magnifici sorrisi non scherzi neanche tu._ Ma "Louis non ho niente da dirti..." è quello che dico.  
"Per favore Harry, chiamami Lou..."  
Annuisco sorridendo, sono sempre meno convinto di voler finire la conversazione, credo mi stia facendo piacere essere considerato da LUI, che non so come sia magicamente diventato l'unica persona di cui mi interessa l'opinione.  
"E soprattutto smettila di fare quel fottuto sorriso perfetto."  
"Come mai tutta questa dolcezza improvvisa Lou?" Guardo fuori dalla finestra, per poi riprendere a disegnare. Intanto Lou accenna una risata che cerca di frenare per non fare troppo casino. "Incominci a piacermi Styles."

Per il resto della giornata durante le lezioni si siede vicino a me e così incominciamo a conoscerci, ora stiamo uscendo da scuola ed è andato dai suoi amici e Maddie mi sta raggiungendo.  
Qualcosa deve andare storto, è stato fin troppo gentile con me oggi, quello che mi aspetto ora è una pugnalata che mi faccia pentire di quel poco che gli ho detto di me.  
"Hey Maddie." Questa volta sono io che la saluto, forse è la prima volta che sono io a cominciare una conversazione, quindi per accentuare la mia felicità momentanea aggiungo un sorriso. Lei ricambia il sorriso quasi sorpresa "Harry?"  
"Si?"  
"Che ti è successo?"  
Incominciamo a camminare verso casa e le racconto cos'è successo oggi. Non sembra affatto stupita, anzi sembra che avesse già programmato tutto e questo le stesse facendo piacere solo perché era la conferma che conosce Lou veramente bene, forse meglio di quanto lui conoscesse se stesso. 

Il resto della settimana è monotono, sapevo di non potermi aspettare il Louis di quel mercoledì tutti i giorni, ma neppure che per il resto della settimana non mi saluti neanche.  
Ecco questa è la pugnalata che mi stavo aspettando. O questo è solo l'inizio di quello che sarebbe veramente stata.  
E’ domenica e sono solo in casa, Gemma è andata con mamma a fare compere e non credo torneranno per un pò. Sento vibrare il telefono nella tasca dei miei jeans, non ho voglia di rispondere e nemmeno di sapere che sia. Butto il telefono sul letto e scendo in cucina per prendere del caffè.  
Una voce nella mia testa mi continua a dire che almeno avrei dovuto guardare chi fosse e un’altra mi dice che la cosa giusta per me è stare solo, non fidarmi di nessuno, perchè qua, non lo si può fare.  
Prendo svogliatamente la solita tazza verde e la riempio di caffè bollente, come al solito quasi non mi accorgo del campanello e anche quando finalmente lo sento, non ho intenzione di andare ad aprire … o ameno è la mia intenzione prima di sentire la voce di Lou urlare ‘’Andiamo Harry, so che sei in casa! Apri questa dannata porta e smettila!’’  
Ha ragione, devo aprirgli, lo voglio vedere più di ogni altra cosa. ‘’Entra, è aperto’’ gli urlo, non voglio fargli notare quanto mi stia sorprendendo la cosa.  
Entra disinvolto, a passo sicuro, come sempre. Non riesco a fare a meno di sorridere, è una cosa automatica ormai, che ancora non mi so spiegare, anche se lui non mi guarda e io lo vedo, un sorriso compare sul mio volto.  
‘’Ciao Harry!’’  
Perchè dopo tutti questi giorni di silenzio e in cui mi ha ignorato è venuto qua, a casa mia?  
_Perchè vuole trovarti più debole._ Mi dice la solita voce spaventata.  
_Perchè vuole stare del tempo con te, alla gente potresti interessare._ Mi dice l’altra. Quella che si è persa per gli occhi di Lou.  
‘’Che ci fai qua?’’ chiedo schiarenodmi la voce.  
‘’Mi mancava il tuo sorriso, ho provato a starti lontano… ma evidentemente non ci sono riuscito’’ fa le spallucce. ‘’In teoria sarei dovuto andare a prendere mia sorella, ma qualcosa mi ha portato al tuo dannato campanello.’’  
‘’Smettila con questi cazzo di giochetti.’’ Non so perché, ma le sue parole mi hanno fatto terribilmente piacere e allora ho dovuto fare in modo di esserne scocciato.  
‘’Giochetti Harry? quali giochetti? Sono i fatti, guardami ora sono qua, con te, invece di essere dove dovrei essere e non parlo di mia sorella, intendo che dovrei essere lontano da te.’’ Il tutto seguito da una splendida risata.  
Eppure, non capisco. Le persone come lui mi hanno sempre dato fastidio, non le sopportavo. Perché con lui è tutto fottutamente diverso? Dovrei solo riuscire a respingerlo fuori dalla mia vita, come ho sempre fatto con tutti. Ma so benissimo che non voglio, mi piacciono le sue domande, i suoi strani gesti, le sue risate e il modo in cui parla di se stesso. L’unica persona che dovrei veramente respingere dalla mia vita, è diventata l’unica persona di cui mi importi veramente qualcosa. Bevo un sorso di caffè, mentre aspetto che dica qualcosa.  
‘’Ok, sono sicuro che sei infastidito dal fatto che dopo mercoledì non ti ho più parlato… ma capiscimi, io non posso essere quello che sono. Io non voglio essere preso di mira, il fatto che a te non importi quello che i miei amici, se si possono chiamare così, ti dicono, mi fa letteralmente andare giù di testa.’’  
Sono abbastanza confuso in questo momento, cosa vorrebbe dire ‘non posso essere quello che sono’ ? In che senso lo faccio andare giù di testa? Perchè cazzo quando devo capire qualcosa di lui ci metto così tanto. Se non gli fissassi le labbra ogni volta che apre bocca magari sarebbe più semplice ... Basta con queste domande Harry, torna in te, tu sei quel ragazzo a cui non importa di niente, quello che passava i pomeriggi al telefono con Ed, quello che scriveva canzoni.  
‘’Continuo a non capire che ci fai qua, Louis...’’  
Mi si avvicina, mi si avvicina troppo, non riesco a respingerlo, non voglio farlo. Mi prende la tazza dalle mani e l’appoggia sul tavolo; tutto questo senza che i nostri occhi perdano contatto.  
‘’Oh… Harreh… come te lo devo dire..?’’ stringe le mie mani nelle sue ed è come se mi si fosse chiuso lo stomaco, non ci posso credere. Non riuscendo ad aprire la bocca aspetto che continui.  
Si mette in punta di piedi e le sue labbra sfiorano le mie, sento un brivido e desidero che lui contini, lui vuole continuare, ma la suoneria del suo telefono lo interrompe, mi sussurra all’orecchio un ‘scusa’ e si allontana di qualche metro da me. Dopo poco la telefonata termina, non sto pensando a niente, so che se pensassi rovinerei tutto come sempre.  
Torna verso di me con la sua solita disinvoltura e mi bacia sulle guance e mi dice: “Styles vado a prendere la piccola… ci vediamo domani, tu non dire niente a nessuno di questo…”.  
Non mi lascia nemmeno il tempo per rispondere che esce.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4

Nuova settimana.  
Sono sempre più confuso riguardo a Lou. Eppure, non c’è ragione per cui esserlo, gli piaccio o almeno credo. L’unica cosa certa è che dopo quel bacio, se si può chiamare così, non sono riuscito a pensare ad altro, nella mia testa esistevamo solo io e Lou, nient’altro.  
Però lui non vuole essere come me, credo non gli piaccia il fatto di non essere etero e non sopporta il fatto che… _Ma smettila Harry. Basta sognare, basta farsi domande, basta pensarci_ .  
Quello che mi interessa ora è andare in quella dannata scuola e vedere cos’ha intenzione di fare Louis.  
Alzo la musica e mi incammino, finalmente non sto pensando, come se avessi scordato anche dove sto andando, questo è il potere che ha la musica su di me.  
Quando tutto ad un tratto sento una voce familiare ... la sua voce interrompe tutto questo.  
‘’Vieni con me in macchina?’’  
Mi giro e vedo la sua macchina accostata di fianco a me e guardandolo mi scappa il solito sorriso.  
‘’Harry, o vieni in macchina con me o vado a mettere via la macchina e andiamo a piedi. A te la scelta.’’  
La cosa migliore di questo momento? Beh non tanto il fatto che voglia stare con me, ma che stia dicendo tutto questo, sorridendo con gli occhi.  
‘’Va… va bene...andiamo in macchina’’ mi avvicino alla macchina e salgo, sinceramente non so cosa fare. Ho una terribile paura di sbagliare qualcosa.  
"Buongiorno" dice sorridendomi, ricambio il sorriso e lui mi passa una mano tra i capelli. Chiudo gli occhi per un secondo e li riapro pensando fosse solo un sogno. No, lui è lì che mi guarda compiaciuto, non posso fare a meno di chiedergli "Lou, perché lo stai facendo?"  
"Intendi passare del tempo con te o metterti le mani in quei capelli favolosi?"  
Mentre aspetta la mia risposta fa una delle sue risatine adorabili. Mi riesce a far sentire fottutamente bene, eppure continuo a non conoscerlo, forse neanche lui si conosce poi così bene, di certo meno di quanto pensavo qualche giorno fa.  
"Intendo perchè rischi di farti vedere con me" gli appoggio la mano sulla coscia e mi sento come non mai nel momento in cui non si oppone e mette la sua mano sopra la mia.  
"Ho deciso che vederti è più importante delle mia paure..'' Il suo tono è più caldo di prima, mi sta praticamente dicendo che vuole trovare riparo tra le mie braccia. "Harry, non ti sto dicendo che a scuola sarò come quando saremo soli, per gli altri saremo semplici amici..''  
Annuisco senza dire niente, lo capisco.  
''Ma ora non ci sta vedendo nessuno quindi..." Fa per baciarmi, ma vedo i suoi soliti amici.  
"Lou non credo sia il caso... Loro sono là''  
''Harry tu mi hai davvero fermato perché hai visto i miei amici? Nessuno l'avrebbe mai fatto..''  
Guarda l'orologio e mette in moto la macchina.  
''Lou io non sono nessuno...'' La mia mano continua a restare sulla sua coscia.  
''È la prima volta che qualcuno mi tratta come hai fatto tu”.  
Mi salta in mente l'immagine di Derek e subito dopo quella di Lou con quella ragazza.  
''Posso farti delle domande su alcune cose che non mi sono chiare?''  
''Certo, poi è il mio turno però'' ride di nuovo come prima. Gli accarezzo la coscia mentre guida e la prima cosa che gli chiedo è ''Tu e Derek... Vi ho visti insieme... Cos’è lui per te?"  
''È un ragazzo con cui uscivo l'anno scorso... Quest'anno mi dà solo una mano con matematica... Fidati, per me non significa niente, pur non conoscendoti gran che, quello che vedo nei tuoi occhi e nei tuoi gesti non l'ho mai visto in lui.''  
_Wow_ .  
''C'è un'altra cosa che non ho capito...''  
''Dimmi splendore.''  
Oh cazzo, mi ha davvero chiamato così?!!? Mi sento come una tredicenne impazzita.  
''Tu e quella ragazza... io pensavo steste insieme...''  
Gli scappa una risata ''È la mia copertura, solo che lei non lo sa...''  
Sono immensamente felice di questa risposta.  
''Ora tocca a me fare le domande… Hai il ragazzo?’’ quest’ultima parola la pronuncia come se la possibilità lo irritasse.  
‘’No, non più da quando sono venuto a vivere qua”. Vedendo la scuola avvicinarsi, sposto la mano dalla sua coscia. Sorride alla mia risposta e subito dopo annuisce per la mia scelta.  
‘’Mmh.. bene e ti interessa qualcuno?’’  
_Perchè me l’ha chiesto? Sa già la mia risposta_ .

_Harry, tutti hanno bisogno di conferme, tu più di tutti_ .

‘’Louis lo sai, credo tu abbia visto da subito come la prima volta che ti ho guardato negli occhi mi sono perso, credo tu sappia di come mi sono innamorato di un ragazzo che neanche conosco. Sei tu il vero punto interrogativo tra noi due...’’  
Parcheggia l’auto e sorridendo mi passa di nuovo la mano tra i capelli, anche questa volta i miei occhi si chiudono, ma per piacere, tralasciando così tutti i miei dubbi.  
‘’Cazzo, Harry. Ne riparliamo dopo, ok? C’è Maddie che ti aspetta… e oltre tutto la risposta la so io tanto quanto la sai tu.’’  
Sorrido e scendo. Non pensavo. Non pensavo seriamente di potergli interessare.  
Maddie mi raggiunge sorridendo (quella ragazza sorride davvero troppo), mi afferra un braccio e mi trascina verso l’ingresso della scuola.  
‘’Mi spieghi dov’eri finito ieri pomeriggio?’’  
Sorrido pensando a quello che era successo ieri, a quando Lou è arrivato, a tutte le sue parole e a quello che è quasi stato il nostro primo bacio.  
‘’Ho avuto visite...’’  
‘’Parenti?’’  
‘’Oh.. no.. ehm.. Lou..’’  
Mi ferma e fa un sorriso ancora più grande di quello di prima.  
‘’Dai.. smettila, non è successo niente..’’ Riprendiamo a camminare senza dire una parola. 

 

Entro in classe, gli occhi che esattamente una settimana prima mi scrutavano dall’alto al basso non ci sono più. La classe è ancora mezza vuota o per meglio dire l'unica persona che per me l'avrebbe riempita non c'è e probabilmente non sarebbe arrivata. Cammino vero il solito banco vicino alla finestra e trovo un biglietto: ‘‘X Harry’’  
Lo apro non avendo la più vaga idea di cosa possa essere.  
_‘’Scusami oggi non farò le lezioni. Ti passo a prendere all’uscita. Lou.’’_   
Oltre a questo mi ha lasciato il suo numero in caso avessi bisogno.  
_Vedi Harry, questa cosa ti è già sfuggita di mano._   
Rileggo il biglietto altre tre o quattro volte pensando a questi due giorni e il mio umore passa dall’essere incazzato alla ragazzina di tredici anni impazzita. Sinceramente non so cosa mi stia fermando dal mandargli un messaggio. Finalmente mi decido e prendo fuori il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans.  
_Se non è lì è perché non ti vuole tra i piedi._   
Svuoto la testa scacciando i miei pensieri bui e gli scrivo ‘’Lou mi mancano i tuoi occhi. H.’’  
Poi, per la prima volta, mi accorgo che non sono solo, che sono in classe e che distrarmi con queste cose non mi avrebbe fatto bene.  
Poco dopo mi arriva la sua risposta e l’unico pensiero con un senso da una settimana a questa parte svanisce nel nulla.  
‘Vuoi che venga?’ _Si, certo che voglio._   
‘Non ti preoccupare, fa come vuoi’  
‘Merda Harry non fare così..’  
Ha ragione, non devo comportarmi così. Devo dire ciò che voglio con lui. _Ma Harry.. non sei capace.._   
‘Scusa, ma non sono felice. Sarai sicuramente con lei’.  
Perché l’ho detto? Sono patetico. Soprattutto mi sono appena reso conto che non sopporto l’idea che lei sia con lui, preferirei che con lui ci fosse Derek. Sento il telefono vibrare. ‘Sto arrivando’.  
Non era quello che avrei voluto come risposta. Non è ne’ un sì ne’ un no. Per me avrebbe potuto rimanere anche dov’era. Mi sarebbe bastato un ‘No, non sono con lei’.  
E’ finita la prima ora di storia, ne manca solo un’altra, incomincia a piacermi storia: la prof. non caga me e io non cago lei.  
Dopo poco il suono della campanella Louis entra in classe senza degnare di uno sguardo la professoressa. Butta il libro nel banco a fianco al mio e si stravacca sulla sedia. “Mi volevi? Eccomi’’. Lo guardo, non è ne’ felice ne’ arrabbiato, sembra più preoccupato. Ma di cosa?  
_Basta con le solite domande._   
‘’Lou.. non era necessario che venissi..’’ appoggio la mano sul suo banco e lui l’afferra. Nel mio volto appare un sorriso enorme.  
_Era quello che voleva._   
“Avevo paura che te la fossi presa…”  
Faccio di no con la testa, non devo esser stato molto convincente perché non dice niente.  
‘’Io volevo solo sapere se eri fuori con lei..’’  
Guarda il pavimento e sorridendo mi fa: ‘’L’ho lasciata, non c’ero per questo.’’

 

La giornata è finita e dopo aver salutato Maddie, che mi ha praticamente obbligato a raccontarle quello che era successo con Lou, lo raggiungo nel parcheggio.  
‘’Cosa vuoi fare per pranzo?’’ mi chiede mettendo in moto la macchina.  
‘’Lunedì scorso ti ho visto con Derek, non hai ripetizioni oggi?’’  
Mi guarda dritto negli occhi sorridendo e il mio istinto mi ha porta ad accarezzarlo. Non mi ferma eppure non siamo soli, i suoi amici sono nella macchina davanti a noi.  
“Oggi ho voglia di stare con te..”  
_Bacialo, è quello che vuoi._   
Sorrido. “Stiamo da me? Mia madre e mia sorella sono da dei parenti...’’  
Ricambia il sorriso e parte.  
‘’Harry, mi piaci e non parlo di un mi piaci da amico.’’  
‘’Dopo la quinta spallata della settimana scorsa ne ho cominciato a dubitare..’’ sorrido guardando fuori dal finestrino e appoggio la mia mano sulla sua coscia. Dopo aver parcheggiato, la mia mano si sposta nel suo interno coscia e comincia a salire finché non la ferma.  
‘’Harry andiamo dentro, ok?’’ Annuisco, scendo dalla macchina e lo aspetto sorridendo.  
_Prendilo per mano._   
Entriamo in casa e dopo aver chiuso la porta Louis, si getta tra le mie braccia in cerca di un abbraccio, lo stringo mentre lui spinge la sua faccia contro il mio petto e comincia a singhiozzare. Mentre un’ondata di tristezza mi assale, gli accarezzo i capelli per dargli conforto.  
‘’Piccolo, che succede?’’ Sposta il viso dal mio petto e i suoi occhi guardano dritti i miei, lacrimando.  
_Non sai gestire queste situazioni._   
E’ vero, sono sempre stato io quello ad essere consolato, ma qualcosa a forza di piangere devo aver imparato, no? Gli asciugo le lacrime e gli lascio un bacio delicato sulla fronte.  
‘’Harry, io non posso essere così.’’  
Il pugnale, il pugnale che tanto aspettavo è arrivato e mi sta facendo più male di quanto potessi pensare. “Lou..” mi interrompe.  
‘’Non ho mai guardato nessuno come guardo te, quello con Derek era solo sesso e mi stava bene, ma sentirmi così dipendente da una persona del mio stesso sesso? è sempre stata la mia paura e ora mi ci trovo dentro.’’  
Il coltello mi si rigira nel cuore come non mai, il terrore di perdere quel poco di lui che avevo incombe su di me.  
_Harry il vero problema è che tu hai tutto di lui._  
Non mi lascia il tempo di dargli conforto che mi bacia. Un bacio lungo e sentito. Un bacio che aspetta da tempo, troppo tempo. Un bacio che mi fa sentire unico. Il nostro primo vero bacio.  
‘’Louis, io voglio che tu stia bene, se vuoi che cambi corsi a scuola o robe così...’’ mi bacia di nuovo, meno nervosamente di prima ed io ancora non sto realizzando che ho nella mia bocca la lingua del ragazzo che pensavo essere il mio nuovo problema.  
_Forse è lo stesso un tuo problema._

Sono ormai le sei, Lou è sdraiato sul mio letto che mi guarda mentre cerco di studiare.  
‘’Magari studiare ogni tanto non ti farebbe male...’’ Scoppia a ride come se avessi appena detto una stronzata assurda.  
‘’Perchè.. invece di perdere tempo inutilmente non vieni qua con me?’’  
Faccio no con la testa, in modo da costringere Lou ad alzarsi e venire da me.  
Si siede sulle mie gambe e gli incomincio a leggere lettere, dopo poco mi ferma con un bacio e sento un brivido percorrermi la schiena.  
‘’Harry, domani ti porto io a scuola, però non so se sarò a tutte le lezioni. Già oggi ho dato buca a tutti, se domani non sto un po’ con i miei amici incominceranno a rompere le palle a te..’’  
Lo accarezzo e annuisco.  
‘’Lou, solo una cosa, loro che ne sanno di me?’’  
Mi lascia un bacio sul naso. ‘’Hanno visto che ti ho accompagnato e mi hanno già incominciato a rompere, se capiscono che mi importa più quello che pensi tu che quello che pensano loro non finirebbe bene per te.’’  
E’ diventato molto dolce, improvvisamente è passato da evitarmi a voler stare con me, mi sta facendo sentir parte del suo mondo, del quale so ancora molto poco.  
‘’Sei dolce..’’  
Sorride giocchicchiando con le mie dita, poi mi lascia un bacio sulla guancia e si alza.  
‘’Vado a prendere mia sorella riccio.’’ Passa una mano tra i miei capelli e se ne va.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo 5

Vado a fare una doccia pensando alla giornata, esco dalla doccia dopo quasi un’ora e trovo dei messaggi di mia madre ‘’Harry stasera siamo a cena fuori con la mia amica Trisha.’’   
e un altro ‘’Ti passo a prendere alle 8pm.’’  
Ora sono le sette e quaranta e ho ancora i capelli bagnati. Non ho tanta voglia di uscire con mia madre e quella sua amica perché probabilmente ci sarà anche suo figlio, con il quale da piccolo ero amico, ma che, crescendo, ha incominciato ad insultarmi come tutti gli altri.   
L’ho visto l’ultima volta un anno fa. Era carino, ma niente di eccezionale; la cosa che mi ricordo maggiormente di lui è quanto fosse stronzo.   
Vorrei chiamare Lou e chiedergli di venire, di proteggermi.  
 _Fallo._  
Asciugo i capelli con l’asciugamano e mi vesto di fretta, camicia e jeans.   
Mia madre passa puntuale a prendermi e mi incomincia a parlare di come il figlio della sua amica sia cambiato e di come le piacerebbe che facessimo amicizia, dopo due minuti di macchina mi arriva un messaggio, è di Lou. Tutte le parole di mia madre mi scivolano addosso e non sono ascoltate.  
‘’Dove vai così bello?’’ Sorrido alla lettura del messaggio.  
‘’Vado a cena piccolo.’’ Non mi sarei fatto guastare la giornata da una cazzo di cena.  
‘’Ti ho visto dal giardino di casa mia, non sembravi felice.’’  
Amo parlare con lui, voglio che arrivi domani mattina per poterlo baciare di nuovo.  
Mia madre parcheggia, non ho idea di cosa abbia detto durante il tragitto, ma di certo non mi sarebbe interessato.   
Mi invita a mettere via il telefono prima di raggiungere gli altri.  
Saluto Lou con una ‘’Piccolo devo andare...’’ non mi aspetto una risposta invece dopo poco tempo mi vibra il telefono nella tasca, fortunatamente il tavolo è dall’altra parte del locale cosi ho il tempo per leggere la risposta ‘’Ti amo.’’   
‘’Ciao Harry, come sei cresciuto! e’ da tanto che non ci vedevamo!’’ le solite frasi senza senso che si dice alla gente così per dire, ma so che mia madre ci tiene a questa amicizia, quindi farò il ragazzo interessato.  
‘’Ciao Trisha’’ le sorrido e mi siedo, ‘’ti trovo in splendida forma!’’  
Sposto lo sguardo su Zayn, il figlio di Trisha. E’ cambiato, o almeno sembra. Di sicuro all’apparenza è molto più bello.   
‘’Ciao Harry...’’   
‘’Ciao Zayn..’’ poco conta quello che sto dicendo o che dirò, perché nella mia teta c’è il ’ti amo’ scritto da Lou. 

Finita la cena, dopo aver chiacchierato un po’ del più e del meno le nostre madri decidono di andare da qualche parte da sole e ci lasciano con una macchina sola.   
‘’Allora, Harry, che vuoi fare?’’ mi chiede portandosi una sigaretta alla bocca.  
‘’Chiamo una mia amica poi ti dico.’’  
Accende e ‘’Hai cambiato gusti negli anni?’’ fa una risatina soffocata dal fumo.  
Questi commenti non mi importano, sarà l’abitdine, sarà che il mio ‘’ragazzo’’ è perfetto, non so.  
Prendo il telefono e chiamo Maddie, dovrebbe essere fuori, o così mi aveva detto a scuola.   
Risponde al secondo squillo.  
''Ciao Harry.''  
"Hey, sei in giro?"  
"Si, sono con lei mie amiche. Perchè?"  
"Ecco io e un mio amico" quando pronuncio quella parola Zayn inarca un sopracciglio "Cerchiamo compagnia."  
"Ehm Harry vengo io, non è il caso che tu venga qua. Ci troviamo da te?"  
Guardo Zayn, che a quanto pare ha sentito e annuisce.   
"Va bene a dopo.."  
Attacco e saliamo in macchina.  
"Guido io"   
‘’Va bene, ti spiego la strada.’’ 

Dopo avergli spiegato la strada decido di chiamare Lou, magari verrà anche lui.  
‘’Lou?’’ sento delle urla, probilmente sono le sorelle ‘’Harry? Hai bisogno?’’ mi risponde con una voce dolcissima. "Piccolo, mi chiedevo se hai voglia di passare da me.''  
"Soli?" Sembra speranzoso, mi dispiace dirgli di no.  
"No piccolo, c'è una mia vecchia conoscenza e Maddie..."   
Zayn intanto se la ride. "Ehm, questa tua conoscenza non viene a scuola da noi, vero?"  
"No, è di un altro quartiere, abbastanza lontano da noi."  
"Arrivo tra dieci minuti."  
Chiudo la chiamata.  
‘’Parlavi con il tuo ragazzo?’’  
Lou è il mio ragazzo? Non lo so, non ci siamo definiti così ancora, ma magari lui lo dà per scontato.   
_Harry sei patetico, lo sai._  
‘’Non so se definirlo il mio ragazzo...’’  
Zayn parcheggia e annuisce.  
‘’Styles, mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto in passato, ero solo uno stupido ragazzino.’’  
Non sono abituato a sentirmi chiedere scusa, mi fa uno strano effetto.  
‘’Non importa Zayn, eri uno dei tanti...’’  
Scendiamo dall’auto ed entriamo in casa.  
‘’La tua amica è carina?’’ mi chiede Zayn, stravaccandosi sul divano.  
‘’Credo di sì, dipende dal tuo genere..’’  
‘’Mi piacciono le femmine...’’  
‘’Beh lei è un po’ più bassa di te, ha i capelli biondi e gli occhi marroni, è abbastanza magra… ma io riesco a giudicare meglio i ragazzi..’’  
Mentre finisco la frase suona il campanello, mi avvicino alla porta e sento la voce di Maddie. Apro e subito mi abbraccia, l’ha sempre fatto, mi irritava molto, ma ora trovo che sia una cosa carina.  
‘’Ciao Maddie’’. Lei mi sorride ‘’Ciao Harry’’, poi ridacchia come fa ogni tanto, credo lo faccia quando è nervosa. Zayn è là sul divano che non l’ha degnata neanche di uno sguardo, perché è troppo impegnato a giocare a Minion Rush.   
Maddie lo vede e lo squadra tipo come quando ho visto per la prima volta Lou. ‘’Lui è Zayn’’ le dico. Quando sente nominare il suo nome Zayn sposta lo sguardo dal telefono a noi, anche lui la squadra, poi decide di sorridere.  
‘’Ciao, io sono Maddie.’’   
In quel momento Lou entra in casa senza suonare e mi viene ad abbracciare.   
‘’Come sai che tengo aperto?’’ lo bacio, non sembra preoccupato della presenza di altre persone, questa è la prima volta, mi fa piacere vederlo così.   
‘’Mi ricordo che quando sono venuto domenica era aperto..’’ sorride, Maddie lo guarda indecisa se salutare o farne a meno.   
‘’Ciao Maddie..’’ le dice Lou guardandosi i piedi. ‘’Louis? Da quando mi parli senza insultarmi?’’   
Lei lo sta provocando, ma io non posso dire niente perché so praticamente zero del loro rapporto. ‘’Maddie, andiamo, pensi davvero di far uscire il peggio di me così? sono sicuro che ti puoi impegnare di più.’’ La sua voce è dura, con lei usa un altro tono della sua voce, mi piace ugualmente, ma non so quanto sarei felice se lo usasse anche con me. Zayn e Maddie incominciano una conversazione tra loro, Lou mi prende per mano e mi porta in cucina.  
‘’Harry...’’ mi accarezza lentamente e io chiudo gli occhi. ‘’quella con cui stavo ha parlato con gli altri e mi stanno obbligando a tornare da lei.’’  
Riapro gli occhi e mi sento… credo di essere arrabbiato.  
 _Harry so che senti la pugnalata._  
‘’Tu stai scherzando.’’ Lo sto guardando male, io non guardo male la gente, sono le persone che guardano male me.  
‘’Harry, a te che cambia?’’ gioca con i miei capelli e quasi non nota quello che per me è essere cattivi.  
‘’Posso capire che hai paura degli insulti, ma anche la ragazza no. Sono un tipo possessivo e Lou, non reggerei a vederti con lei.’’ La mia voce è dura, sarà che non capisco il suo punto di vista o che non sopporto quella ragazza della quale non so neanche il nome.   
‘’Cosa dico ai miei amici? ‘No, non torno con lei perché il mio vicino di casa non vuole’?’’  
 _Arrabbiati._  
‘’Fa come cazzo vuoi.’’ Prendo i popcorn da un armadietto e faccio per tornare di là con gli altri, cercando di non trovare il contatto visivo con gli occhi di Lou.  
Lui rimane in silenzio, non mi segue dagli altri, non apre la bocca per controbattere quello che ho detto e non so neanche se mi stia guardando e se sta chiamando i suoi amichetti di merda.   
Tanto lo sapevo che più di tanto non avrebbe resistito, ma non pensavo dopo così poco.   
‘’Ha-harry puoi tornare qui?’’ mi chiede quando ormai ho raggiunto il divano, guardo Maddie e praticamente la supplico con lo sguardo di non farmi andare, ma lei sembra troppo presa da Zayn per vedere le mie difficoltà del momento.   
‘’Per favore, vieni qui..’’ Lou continua a chiamarmi. Torno in cucina e lo vedo con il telefono in mano che messaggia con qualcuno, ma non vedo il nome nello schermo.   
‘’Dimmi..’’ non lo guardo in faccia, non ho il coraggio, so che non reggerebbe la mia arrabbiatura.  
 _Sei debole Harry._  
‘’Sto parlando con lei...’’   
‘’Bene’’ rispondo secco.   
‘’Dai Harry…’’ mi accarezza la guancia e mette in tasca il telefono.   
‘’Sai una cosa? Non riesco a capire se ti vergogni del tuo essere gay o se ti vergogni di me. Derek a scuola lo conoscono quasi tutti, è bello, ma anche insicuro eppure sono certo che tu quando uscivi con lui non ti nascondevi come adesso fai con me. Ah! e non so neanche cosa siamo io e te. Però se devi tornare con quella povera illusa non ti aspettare che io ti dica che sto bene.’’   
_Da dove ti escono queste parole? Harry? Ti stai esponendo ad un altro essere umano, lo sai?_  
Io… non so perché ho detto quelle cose, non ne ho idea, come non so cosa potrebbe dirmi ora.  
‘’Noi siamo amici… o insomma qualcosa del genere… non mi vergogno di te… e non voglio farti stare male...’’ si avvicina e prende uno dei miei riccioli tra le dita e ci giochicchia facendo un sorriso per attirare il mio sguardo… e beh... ci riesce, lo sto guardando. I suoi occhi sono magnifici come sempre, più lo guardo, più la mia voglia di baciarlo cresce, ma in questo momento devo fargli capire che non mi posso far andar bene tutto.  
‘’Posso sapere se stai con quella o no? Se è nei tuoi programmi tornarci e farmi fare la parte dell’amico gay sfigato?’’ Cerco di fare la voce più dura che ho, ma non credo mi riesca molto… anche perché non mi arrabbio mai.. Lou ha un espressione dolce e serena, forse sa che se continua così non resterò ‘’arrabbiato’’ per molto.   
‘’Io e lei, Harry, torneremo insieme.. ma noi continueremo a essere quello che siamo.. cioè non cambia niente.. lei non mi farà mai sorridere..’’  
Dentro di me la ragazzina impazzita incomincia ad urlare.  
"Io posso provarci... Ma non so... ‘’ gli lascio un bacio sulle labbra e vado sul divano con Maddie e Zayn, dopo poco Lou ci raggiunge e cominciamo a chiacchierare del più e del meno, fino ad arrivare alla decisione di guardare un film.  
Mi siedo sul divano e Lou si siede accanto a me e mi sorride, ha il più bel sorriso che io abbia mai visto. E’ diverso da tutti gli altri, nessuno è mai riuscito a farmi sentire unico come lui. Amo quel sorriso perché so che è dovuto a me e come risposta tutte le volte il mio volto si illumina e ricambio dolcemente il sorriso.   
Appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla e la mano sulla mia coscia, non mi ero mai sentito tanto a mio agio come lo sono con lui, io gli bacio la testa e appoggio la mia mano sulla sua e le nostre dita si intrecciano e cominciamo a guardare il film, è quasi come se ci fossimo dimenticati che non siamo soli..


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6

Mi sono appena svegliato e.. oh cazzo.. sono in ritardo di due ore. Prendo in mano il telefono e trovo quattro messaggi di Lou ‘’Harry? stai bene?’’ questo me lo ha mandato all’ora in cui di solito ci incrociamo mentre lui va a scuola in macchina e io a piedi, ‘’Dove cazzo sei?!’’ all’orario della prima lezione, ‘’ Ho fatto qualcosa di male?...’’ tra la prima e la seconda ora e l’ultimo pochi minuti fa ‘’Sono venuto per te, ma se non arrivi vengo a prenderti a casa.’’.  
Ora, leggendo quest’ultimo messaggio mi ricordo quello che Lou mi aveva detto ieri, oggi doveva stare con i suoi amici e non venire a scuola, invece è lì che mi aspetta. Proprio oggi mi dovevo svegliare tardi?!   
Cammino il più velocemente che posso senza neanche mettere le cuffiette come le altre mattine.

Arrivo a scuola al cambio d’ora, i corridoi sono affollati, ma so esattamente dove trovare Louis. Passo di fianco a Maddie sperando che non mi noti.  
‘’Harry?’’ era la sua voce, ma non posso perdere tempo, devo vedere Lou.   
‘’Maddie, sono di fretta, a dopo.’’ le rispondo continuando a camminare.   
Arrivo alla zona in cui stanno gli amici di Lou e non lo vedo.. riconosco i capelli della ‘’ragazza’’ di Louis, sta tenendo per mano qualcuno, però la persona è coperta da uno dei tipi più alti… provo a fare qualche passo. E’ Lou con tutta la sua fottuta bellezza che si diverte a fare il fidanzatino con quella. Rimango fermo in mezzo al passaggio della gente a fissarli.  
 _Lo senti di nuovo il pugnale?_  
Si, lo sento e mi sta facendo più male del solito, non posso credere che fosse tanto interessato a sapere dove fossi dopo quello che sto vedendo. Lei gli si avvicina sempre di più e lo bacia.   
_Non riesci a gestire tutto questo._  
Il pugnale si fa sentire sempre di più e, nel momento in cui Louis ricambia il bacio, una lacrima mi scende lungo la guancia, non riesco a muovermi, non riesco a spostare lo sguardo e non riesco a dire niente. La campanella dell’inizio dell’ora successiva suona e io sono ancora bloccato a guardarli con le lacrime che scendono e sono sempre di più, Louis e il suo gruppo si girano nella mia direzione per andare in classe e quasi non me ne accorgo perché la mia mente è rimasta alla scena del bacio. Solo nel momento in cui Lou mi si avvicina realizzo di dovermi asciugare le lacrime e di dovermene andare. Il suo sguardo è fisso sulle mie lacrime, ma non dice niente. Mi fa un cenno con la testa, che credo dovrebbe significare ‘’che succede?’’. Non ho tanta voglia di rispondergli e anche se volessi la sua ragazza comunque non mi lascia il tempo perché lo trascina via.   
Dopo qualche minuto quando ormai tutti gli studenti hanno raggiunto le loro classi, decido di andare anche io a fare lezione.  
Entro in classe guardando i banchi senza ascoltare le parole della professoressa sul mio ritardo, quello che spero in questo momento è trovare un altro posto, ma niente. Lou mi aspetta con la stessa faccia di prima, ma mille volte più preoccupata, come se i suoi messaggi delle ore precedenti avessero finalmente un senso, a guardarlo negli occhi mi torna costantemente in mente l’immagine del bacio di poco fa e non riesco a trovare l’oceano che ammiro di solito.   
Butto il quaderno sul banco e mi siedo senza dire una parola, per qualche minuto il silenzio regna su di noi come non mai.  
‘’..Harry?..’’ dice con voce insicura, timorosa e preoccupata, una voce che non ho mai sentito su di lui prima d’ora. Tuttavia non ho gran che voglia di parlargli, vorrei non essere mai venuto, vorrei non trovarmi nella situazione di espormi ancora una volta ad un altro essere umano.   
‘’...ho fatto qualcosa?...’’   
_Non rispondergli, è la cosa che farebbe Harry._  
‘’Lascia stare’’ la mia voce non è ne’ quella arrabbiata della sera prima, ne’ quella che ho sempre usato, è la voce più insicura che ho.   
‘’No… Io penso che dovremmo parlarne… Qualcuno ti ha fatto del male?’’  
E me lo chiede pure!? Fa il gioco della coppietta felice con quella barbie da quattro soldi e poi pensa che sia strano che ci sto male!  
 _Ohohooh attento alle parole Harry, mi viene quasi da ridere._  
‘’Io penso che questo non sia il luogo adatto a tenere questa conversazione’’ e così il silenzio cala di nuovo su di noi. Vedere Louis con quella faccia mi spezza ulteriormente il cuore, ma non credo che parlarne in classe sia la cosa migliore da fare.

Appena la campanella suona corro fuori nell’atrio, voglio andarmene e chiudermi in me stesso di nuovo, questa cosa che ho provato, aprirmi con un altro ragazzo che non fosse Ed, non ha funzionato ed è logico che non può funzionare perché, in me, c’è qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Esco e quando mi trovo sull’ultimo gradino prima dell’uscita sento dei passi dietro di me, beh certo, magari qualcun’altro sta uscendo, non dovrebbe importarmi più di tanto. 

Cammino più velocemente rispetto a prima, quasi corro, uno dei miei testi mi risuona nella mente, è uno dei testi di Harry il ragazzo solo.   
_‘I feel better without you  
So much better alone’_  
Non vorrei avercelo in testa in questo momento, preferirei il silenzio più totale per capire che Harry è fatto per stare solo. 

Arrivo a casa e mi butto sul divano, a questo punto le immagini del bacio tra Lou e quella mi ritornano alla mente e le lacrime tornano agli occhi. Sono stupido, sono tremendamente stupido. Vorrei scomparire dalla mente di tutti, ma soprattutto dalla mia, vorrei tornare alla settimana scorsa, quando non conoscevo Lou.   
_Stai esagerando._  
Senza accorgermene prendo contro al telecomando della tv e si accende, ‘Same Love’. La stessa canzone durante la quale è arrivato Lou la prima volta e in questo momento mi accorgo che non voglio perdere tutto, che mi fa bene stare con lui, ma ho bisogno di essere capito e da ieri sera non ci ha più provato.  
Mi perdo nei miei pensieri e il campanello suona, mi sembra di vivere una sorta di deja-vù, mi alzo svogliato e sperando che sia il postino o una persona di importanza zero. Apro e trovo i SUOI occhi blu.  
‘’...che c’è?..’’ mi sposto dalla porta e lo lascio entrare, mi prende per mano e mi porta sul divano.   
‘’Ora mi dici cosa non va…’’ mi accarezza la guancia e mi guarda negli occhi  
‘’..l’hai baciata… io non ce la faccio… quando ieri ti ho detto che ci avrei provato… mi sopravvalutavo… io penso che se c’è lei di mezzo è meglio per me non fare parte della tua vita...’’ mentre gli dico queste cose vedo che il suo volto si incupisce.  
‘’No. Tu devi fare parte della mia vita. Io ho bisogno di te. Non riesco a capire come lei ti possa creare problemi.''  
''Lou io non sono come te, io non sono fatto per le relazioni sociali, non sono uno che può stare con una persona che non vuole farsi vedere con me. Mi fa star male.''   
''Harry" si siede sulle mie gambe "sono sicuro che insieme riusciremo a farcela" appoggia la sua fronte sulla mia spalla "...Lou..." Alza la testa dalla mi spalla e mi bacia lungo il collo, sento un brivido percorrermi la schiena, non riesco a fermarlo, ma vorrei tanto farlo. "Non voglio sentire questa voce, mi sento male per quello che ti ho fatto, ma ti prego, proviamoci."  
Lo accarezzo, fare un altro tentativo è la cosa giusta.  
 _O ti spezzerà il cuore. Di nuovo. Ti fai ipnotizzare da lui, mi fai ridere, sei patetico._  
Lo bacio dolcemente sulle labbra, amo farlo perché i suoi occhi prendono un espressione felice e non so come, ma .. mi fa sentire unico.   
"Va bene, ma io lei non la sopporto, fa tanto la figa e non riesce neanche ad accorgersi che a te importa zero di lei." Rido, anche se la verità è che la invidio, lei può portare Lou a spasso.   
"Eddai" ride "se si impara a conoscerla può sembrare simpatica..." Ride ancora, é incredibilmente bello, starei ore solo a guardare quello che fa.   
Lo bacio sulle labbra e poi lungo la guancia fino ad arrivare all'orecchio, poi gli sussurro "andiamo su?..." Continuo a baciarlo scendendo lungo il collo lasciandogli un succhiotto, prima di fermarmi, lo sento gemere. Si alza dalle mie gambe, prende la mia mano e andiamo di sopra.  
"Chiudi la porta."


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7

Sento la porta di casa aprirsi e la voce di mia madre che probabilmente sta parlando al telefono. Lei non ci ha mai visti insieme.  
Lou e io ci siamo addormentati dopo un po’ di 'coccole', lo stereo è ancora acceso e lui sta ancora dormendo appoggiato al mio petto, l’unica cosa che indossa sono delle mutande; è così pacifico quando dorme, sembra quasi sorrida e il suo respiro è leggero.  
Il sentimento che provo mentre sto con lui non è come quello che provavo quando stavo con Ed, è tutto completamente diverso.  
_Beh certo, tu lo ami. Per quanto puoi negare la cosa per te Ed era solo un amico e stavi con lui perché era innamorato di te e non volevi rifiutare l’unica persona con cui avevi un legame forte._  
Sento mia madre salire le scale, bussa alla porta di camera mia, io non rispondo sperando se ne vada, ma continua a bussare. Mi sposto delicatamente sperando che Lou non si svegli, anch’io sono in mutande, ma lei sa che in casa non mi piace avere troppi vestiti addosso. Vado alla porta, aprendola solo quanto basta per farmi uscire, "Che c’è?.." le chiedo .  
"Che ci fai a casa?" mi chiede scocciata.  
Penso ad una risposta ragionevole, ma prima che la possa elaborare bene, Lou esce da camera mia, fortunatamente con i pantaloni della tuta addosso e col mio telefono in mano.  
‘’Harry, Maddie ti ha chiamato.’’ Ha ancora la faccia assonnata, lo guardo sorridendo e prendo il telefono in mano ringraziandolo con un bacio, quando si accorge che la persona con cui sto parlando è mia madre, cerca di fare una faccia sveglia. ‘’Salve.’’ Fa uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e mia madre non può fare a meno di ricambiare, poi guarda verso di me "Ho capito cosa facevi a casa… ne parliamo dopo e scusatemi." Si gira e torna di sotto.  
Abbraccio Lou, che fa sprofondare le mani nei miei capelli. Torniamo in camera senza dire una parola, appena chiudo la porta però, Lou ricomincia a parlare ‘’Tua madre è molto bella.’’  
Lo guardo male, poi scoppio a ridere "Beh, grazie." Mi squadra sorridendo ‘"Sai, dovresti metterti qualcosa addosso, solo in mutande sei troppo bello." Si avvicina e mi bacia, ricambio, ma il mio telefono ci interrompe.  
È Maddie, di nuovo. Deve essere veramente preoccupata, perché trovo altre tre chiamate, mi viene quasi da ridere, non so il perché, forse trovo stupido che due persone in un giorno si siano preoccupate per me.  
Rispondo mentre Lou cambia cd.  
"Harry?" la voce di Maddie squilla nel telefono  
"Hey… senti, scusa se non ti ho risposto ma ehm .. stavo facendo una cosa.." Lou ride mentre si rimette la maglia e fa ridere anche me.  
“Ti ho cercato per tutta la scuola, eri così strano quando ti ho visto che mi sono preoccupata, che è successo?"  
“Allora…. Non avevo impostato la sveglia e mi sono svegliato con due ore di ritardo, Lou era preoccupato così sono corso a scuola, ma quando sono arrivato era con la sua ragazza, mi sono sentito male, ho pianto davanti tutti e in classe ho provato a scaricarlo, dopo sono corso a casa sperando di potermene stare solo a pentirmi di averlo conosciuto, ma mi ha seguito. Abbiamo fatto pace e poi…" Lou ride di nuovo, gli lancio un cuscino, che schiva e alza il dito medio continuando a ridere.  
“Ah oddio! e io che pensavo fosse successo chissà che!’" ride anche lei. Mi continuo a chiedere se ci sono differenze tra lei e Lou.  
“Ti scrivo quando Lou va via…"  
“Va bene"  
Chiudiamo la telefonata e sposto la mia attenzione su Lou, mentre mi rimetto i pantaloni.  
"Allora… tu eviti di fare l'etero quando ci sono io e io mi faccio passare le paturnie"  
Lou ridacchia al mio 'accordo', poi annuisce e mi si avvicina. “Piccolo, è ora di pranzo, è meglio se vado..." Mi lascia un bacio sul naso. "Ti chiamo stasera e se le gemelle non rompono troppo… potresti venire un po’ da me..."  
Sorrido a quest’idea e gli passo la felpa "Ti accompagno giù, Boo."  
Usciamo dalla stanza e scendiamo le scale ridacchiando per una mia vecchia foto appesa al muro del corridoio, arrivati alla porta ci baciamo, un bacio che dura abbastanza a lungo, lui si appoggia alla porta con la schiena e il mio corpo si avvicina al suo mentre le nostre labbra non si staccano, mia madre tossisce e noi ci stacchiamo facendo finta di niente.  
"A dopo LouLou.." mi sistemo i capelli e lui sorride spostandosi dalla porta così da poterla aprire.  
"Ciao Cupcake.." mi dice e io gli lascio un ultimo piccolo bacio sulle labbra, poi esce.  
Aspetto qualche secondo per un commento di mia madre, che però non dice nulla, quindi mi avvicino alle scale.  
"E lui sarebbe?.." ..e io che avevo creduto per un secondo che non mi avrebbe chiesto nulla.  
"Lui è.. ehm.. Louis… un mio compagno di classe.. ed è anche il nostro vicino..."  
Ridacchia ‘‘E’ carino..’’ mi irrita terribilmente quando mi fa domande e commenta quello che mi riguarda "Lo so, è bellissimo. Finito?" dico con un tono seccato.  
"Si" ride ancora "va pure.."  
Salgo velocemente le scale e mi chiudo in camera con la musica a palla e mi ricordo di dover mandare un messaggio a Maddie.

Io: "Eccomi, tu come stai?"  
Maddie: "Io sto bene, ieri sera Zayn mi ha riaccompagnata a casa… è dolce quel ragazzo..."  
Si, certo è dolce, mi viene da ridere, è cambiato, ma non posso dimenticare quello che mi ha detto.  
Io: "uhuh dimmi tutto :3"  
Maddie: "Magari domani… ahahah… comunque prima mi ha chiamata e forse sta sera usciamo, tu e il tuo Louis che fate?"  
‘tuo’ _muoio_.  
Io: "Forse vado da lui forse no… boh ahahahah"

Dopo di che cominciamo una conversazione delirante a base di cagate.  
Sono quasi le dieci, ho ricevuto una chiamata da Lou poco fa e mi sto preparando per andare da lui, il mio 'preparando' in verità significa mettermi le scarpe.  
Saluto mia madre e vado da Louis.  
Apre la porta prima che io abbia il tempo di suonare il campanello ed indossa solo i pantaloni del pigiama, una vista, ai miei occhi, perfetta.  
“Ciao splendore." dice sorridendo “dobbiamo parlare a bassa voce perché le gemelle dormono...". Entro e chiude la porta, subito dopo lo bacio e gli parlo a bassa voce: “Cosa stavi facendo?..." Mi tolgo la giacca e Lou la mette via “Guardavo la televisione… ma se preferisci andiamo in camera mia..." Sorrido, e mi guardo un po’ intorno, casa sua somiglia molto alla mia, l’unica differenza è che è più spaziosa. "Uhm… come vuoi tu..." lo bacio sulla fronte e sorrido, sorride anche lui, prendendomi per mano e mi porta su, in camera sua.  
Camera sua è disordinata, ma ha un qualcosa di adorabile, forse le foto di lui che gioca a calcio o i piccoli trofei di quando era più piccolo, non mi sarei aspettato nulla del genere. Si siede sul letto e mi fa cenno di andare lì con lui, mi metto accanto e ride, non capisco il perché, ma quando lo fa è ancora più bello. "Scusa… io stavo pensando" ridacchia ancora ‘"alla telefonata delirante con Christy che ho avuto prima."  
E’ la prima volta che la chiama per nome e devo dire che sentirlo non mi ha fatto piacere, mi ha abbastanza infastidito, ma gli ho promesso che mi sarei fatto passare tutto quindi… "Raccontami" gli dico, cercando di nascondere il tono infastidito, anche se non so quanto mi riesca.  
"Mi aveva chiesto cosa avrei fatto sta sera e dove fossi andato oggi, dato che non mi aveva più visto… le ho detto che ti avevo accompagnato a casa perché stavi male e che stasera probabilmente saremmo stati insieme.. lei ha cominciato a dirmi che stai rovinando il nostro rapporto… anche se, sinceramente, credo di averle parlato di te una volta sola… sei una faccenda privata per me… vabbè, fatto sta che sembrava una matta isterica." Ride ancora e sorrido anche io.  
Lo bacio. "Io mi sto allontanando da lei… mmhh". Mi bacia "Ti devo ringraziare per questo". Poi ridiamo tutti e due scordandoci delle gemelle, che dormono nella stanza di fianco.  
Ci sdraiamo e cominciamo a parlare del più e del meno, è così rilassante parlare con lui, lo tengo abbracciato a me…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo 8

Mi sveglio al suono di un allarme che non è il mio, apro gli occhi e solo in questo momento realizzo di essere in camera di Louis. Tento di spostarmi, ma Lou dorme ancora amabilmente appoggiato su di me, gli accarezzo i capelli, sorride nel sonno o è nel dormiveglia…  
“Mhh..Harreh?...” apre di poco gli occhi, ma si intravede quella bellissima tonalità di azzurro.  
"Buongiorno..." Mi sposto e guardo il mio telefono sul comodino: due chiamate di mia madre, tre messaggi sempre da mia madre e una chiamata da Zayn e una da Maddie... Oops  
Lou sorride "Tu non dovresti essere qua.." Ridacchia "..ma visto che ci sei... Mi daresti un bacio?" Mi riavvicino a lui e gli lascio un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, vengo ricambiato e decido di alzarmi. "Se vuoi me ne vado..." Si alza anche lui e prende una maglietta dalla cassettiera "Haz, tranquillo, dormire con te mi piace e mia madre e le piccole penseranno che sei semplicemente un mio amico."   
Sorrido e lo guardo cambiarsi “Mi dovrei cambiare anche io…” mi avvicino a lui e gli sistemo i capelli “Va bene, ci vediamo fuori nel parcheggio…” si mette in punta di piedi e mi bacia.

Mi accompagna alla porta e nessuno ci vede, ora sto dando delle spiegazioni a mia madre che è piuttosto arrabbiata, poi mi cambio velocemente e prendo i libri. Esco, salgo in macchina e andiamo a scuola, durante il tragitto ripenso alla notte passata e a tutto quello che ci siamo detti, dal primo bacio alla prima delusione e a come abbiamo scoperto cosa siamo veramente.

_Harry è omosessuale dichiarato, è stato vittima di bullismo e non è uno che si relaziona facilmente, ha paura di essere tradito e sa che non riuscirebbe a sopportarlo, la sua grande passione è la musica._  
 _Louis è omosessuale non dichiarato, ha paura dei giudizi delle persone riguardo al suo orientamento sessuale, ha una ragazza come copertura ormai da due anni e ha avuto contemporaneamente delle storie con dei ragazzi, è un tipo socievole e gli piace giocare a calcio._

I suoi amici ci vedono arrivare insieme e sembrano scocciati, Lou mi saluta con un cenno della testa e si avvicina a loro lasciando me solo, non mi dispiace molto, soprattuto dopo ieri.  
Raggiungo il mio armadietto e sento la voce squillante di Maddie chiamare il mio nome, pochi secondi dopo è dietro di me "Potresti degnarti di cagarmi? Cazzo, Harry. Ti ho chiamato anche col telefono di Zayn." Rido guardandola infuriarsi contro di me "Maddie… ero da Louis...’’ Improvvisamente cambia umore, fa un sorriso enorme e mi abbraccia “Sei perdonato! comunque io sto aspettando che tu mi faccia una domanda...’’   
Ripenso a tutto quello che ha detto, cercando di vedere se trovo qualcosa di strano… ahhh Zayn. Ecco, quasi mi metto a ridere, fortunatamente mi riesco a contenere, fingo la voce sorpresa, che desidera tanto “Oddio! ma eri con Zayn?!?” mi tira una pacca giocosa sulla pancia “Si! Non puoi immaginare quanto sia stato tenero!!’’   
Oddio non l’ho mai vista così. Sembra quasi una ragazza come le altre. Poi comincia a parlare a raffica, come suo solito, e capisco che non è per niente come le altre. Il sunto di quello che ha detto è che lui le ha chiesto di uscire per messaggio, lei era tutta felice perché lo trova bellissimo e lui l’ha portata a cena e poi a casa sua, infine sabato usciranno di nuovo.   
Finita la conversazione la campanella suona e andiamo tutti in classe, prendo posto vicino a Louis e mi piacerebbe baciarlo, ma hey, lui è etero.   
“I tuoi amici non sembravano felici di vedermi con te stamattina..” dico dopo un po’ di silenzio, ma non imbarazzante. Ridacchia silenziosamente ‘’Lasciali stare, quelli hanno un cervello solo, se uno pensa una cosa anche l’altro la deve pensare e in questo caso Christy ha parlato male di te.’’  
‘’Oh beh, fantastico! la ragazza del mio.. del mio non so cosa, mi odia, come sopravviverò?’’ dico in modo sarcastico. Si avvicina verso di me per baciarmi ‘’Ma che sto facendo?’’ ride e il professore lo sente, così si guadagna un’interrogazione su un argomento che non sapeva l’anno scorso e men che meno oggi. 

 

E’ venerdì, gli ultimi giorni sono trascorsi nel migliore dei modi. A scuola non ci calcoliamo gran che, cioè intendo nei corridoi, in classe siamo sempre vicini. Andiamo a scuola insieme e torniamo insieme, mangiamo qualcosa a casa mia, poi lo aiuto a studiare.  
Ieri sera siamo usciti con Maddie e Zayn che, a quanto pare, hanno legato abbastanza. La cosa che ha rovinato l’uscita di ieri sono stati gli amichetti di Lou con tanto di finta ragazza, non so come, ma sapevano dove saremmo andati, erano in un tavolo abbastanza vicino al nostro, Louis era infastidito, ma non a tal punto da andarsene. E’ stato lì con me, è stato un gesto che ho apprezzato, i suoi amici non tanto.

Mi vesto velocemente ed esco di casa, Lou è già nel parcheggio che mi aspetta, salgo in macchina. “Giorno, bello.” Ridacchia al mio saluto. “Oh… eddai era per fare una variante alle solite cose..”. Appoggia la sua mano sulla mia coscia accarezzandola per qualche secondo, poi la riporta sul volante e parte verso la scuola. 

Arrivati a scuola, Christy, richiama l’attenzione di Lou dicendogli che ha bisogno di aiuto perché il suo armadietto non si apre. Rimango solo nella loro zona, mi guardo intorno per cercare Maddie, ma l’unica volta che ho bisogno io di lei non c’è. Prendo il telefono e digito un messaggio a Maddie, mentre lo sto per inviare sento una mano toccarmi la spalla, non mi giro, sto fermo sperando di sentire la vocina di Maddie, ma quello che sento è una voce da ragazzo, è profonda. “Styles..” mi richiama la sua voce, così mi giro e metto via il telefono.  
E’ un ragazzo moro, carnagione chiara ed è più alto di me, credo sia Stan, lo so perché l’altro giorno mi è capitato di leggere una sua conversazione con Lou e dall’immagine profilo credo sia lui.   
‘’...Che vuoi?’’  
‘’Staccati da Tomlinson.’’  
‘’Uhm...no..sto bene con lui...’’ incomincio ad avere paura.  
‘’Ti consiglio di lasciarlo perdere." La sua voce è fredda  
"No..." Faccio qualche passo per lasciarlo perdere quando un altro ragazzo mi spintona contro gli armadietti, non guardo chi sia stato, il mio sguardo è fisso sul pavimento, non mi devo far vedere in faccia, non devo far vedere che la mia debolezza cresce velocemente.  
"Allora, te lo ripetiamo di nuovo. Lascialo perdere." Dice l'altro ragazzo con un tono di cattiveria, continuo a fissare il pavimento. "Non lo farò" dico. La campanella suona e tutti i ragazzi si affrettano a raggiungere le proprie classi tranne loro due. Stan tiene il mio corpo fermo contro gli armadietti.  
"Guardami." Ordina l'altro con ancora più cattiveria di prima, alzo di poco lo sguardo per poterlo guardare, credo sia Jason. "Lasciatemi andare.." Ridono in coro.  
"Tu lascia stare Louis, sei solo di troppo, stai rovinando tutto." Anche la voce di Stan ora è irritata.   
"V-voi non potete capire...". Voglio mettermi a piangere, voglio sparire, voglio chiudermi in me.  
"Ah no? E perché non possiamo? Sei solo un frocetto di merda." Lo so, lo sono, i miei occhi diventano lucidi, ma Jason non mi lascia il tempo di emettere lacrima perché mi tira un pugno, un vero e proprio pugno sulla bocca, dal mio labbro inferiore esce sangue e finalmente i miei occhi possono piangere. Stan lascia la presa e io scivolo sul pavimento, mi sento una vera e propria merda, non mi importa del dolore per il pugno, perché il dolore emotivo è più forte. I due ragazzi si allontanano un po' da me e non ne capisco il motivo, quando alzo un po' la testa e vedo la figura di Lou avvicinarsi a noi.  
"CHE CAZZO GLI AVETE FATTO?" Si avvicina più velocemente, urlando contro i suoi amici, mentre si china verso di me una professoressa esce dalla sua aula.  
"Cos'è tutto questo baccano ragazzi?" Porta il suo sguardo verso di me, sto ancora piangendo.  
"Oh cielo ragazzo! Cosa gli è successo?!" Stan e Jason non rispondono, anzi provano ad allontanarsi.  
"Sono appena arrivato e sono anche certo che lui non si sia picchiato da solo." dice Louis, facendo un cenno con la testa verso i suoi “ amici”.  
La professoressa li ferma, mentre Louis mi tampona il sangue. "Tomlinson porti il suo amico in infermieria." La donna si allontana e porta i due ragazzi in direzione dell'ufficio del preside.   
"Harry, scusami. Io non pensavo potessero fare una cosa del genere." Mi aiuta ad alzarmi e ci incamminiamo verso l'infermeria, sono debole emotivamente, mi sento un verme.  
"...me lo merito..." Si ferma, quindi lo faccio anch’io, la mia voce trema, ho smesso di piangere ma non credo possa durare a lungo.  
“Hazza, ma che cazzo stai dicendo?" Mi abbraccia "Piccolo, sei molto meglio di tutti loro messi insieme… e se non ti avessero spaccato il labbro ora ti starei baciando." Mi scappa un sorriso insolito "Grazie." È tutto quello che riesco a dire.  
 _‘Frocetto di merda’_  
Riprendiamo a camminare senza dirci molto e arriviamo a destinazione mentre io ripenso a quelle parole.

La giornata scolastica è finita, il labbro mi si è gonfiato, Lou è incazzato, ovvio non con me.  
Camminiamo verso il parcheggio e davanti a noi ci sono Christy, Stan, Jason e un altro. Si sente qualcosa della loro conversazione:   
“Beh è debole, ha capito che si deve togliere dalle palle." dice Christy. Louis appena la sente ferma il gruppetto e sembra stia per scoppiare.  
“Scusami?! C'entri anche tu in questa cosa!?” La sta fulminando.  
"Louis che ti frega di lui? Smettila, andiamo a casa mia?" prova ad avvicinarsi.  
"No, sai una cosa? Vado da Harry."  
I ragazzi sbuffano mentre io resto in disparte imbarazzato.  
"CAZZO SBUFFATE? PORCA TROIA. NON CAPITE PROPRIO NIENTE. SIETE DEI FOTTUTISSIMI MURI DI GOMMA! HARRY E IO NON SIAMO AMICI, HARRY E IO STIAMO INSIEME E OH, NON MI DISPIACE DI AVERVI PRESI PER IL CULO! LEVATEVI DALLE PALLE E NON TOCCATELO."   
Sorrido e mi guardo intorno incredulo, sono pieno di felicità per quello che ha detto. Una settimana fa sembrava impossibile una cosa del genere.  
I suoi vecchi finti amici restano senza parole,Christy quasi si mette a piangere, Lou si gira verso di me e mi sorride, sorrido anch’io, sorrido come quando siamo solo lui e io, un sorriso vero. Si mette in punta di piedi e mi bacia la punta del naso, appoggio le mie mani sui suoi fianchi e mi piacerebbe tanto baciarlo, ma il mio labbro non lo permette.   
Il gruppetto è ancora qui che ci guarda, Louis mi prende per mano, sto sclerando come una tredicenne, ma cerco di restare sorridente. Appena Lou si accorge che Stan ha qualcosa da dire incominciamo a camminare, sempre mano nella mano, dopo qualche passo Louis si gira un'ultima volta: "Fottetevi stronzi."


End file.
